


Sharing is Caring

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #103 “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”Luna’s hungry, Ginny doesn’t share, McDonalds portions are big enough for two.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliver__Niko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/gifts).



“I don’t think you’re being very fair,” Luna huffs, sat opposite Ginny. She folds her arms over her chest, bottom lip pushed out.

Ginny rolls her eyes, but doesn’t give in. “No way.”

The two are sat at a table in McDonalds. They don’t come often, due to spending he majority of their time in the wizarding world. However, whenever they do come to the Muggle world (usually to visit Hermione), they always stop at McDonald.

“Sharing is caring,” Luna lays her hand flat on the table, careful to avoid the BBQ sauce Ginny spilt, “now give me your fries.”

“You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Good. Your determination turns me on,” Ginny says, her lips forming a grin when the apples of Luna’s cheeks turn red. She eats two more fries, before placing the half full carton in front of her girlfriend. “You can finish them.”

Luna grins, starting to eat the food as Ginny drinks her Coke through a straw. She rubs her shoe against up and down Ginny’s leg, “I knew you’d give in.”

“Yeah yeah.” Ginny pulls the beanie Luna had knitted her down over her head a little more. “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
